


Birthday Boy I

by Remembertherandler



Series: Birthday Boy [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Ooops, Pure Smut, Rimming, SMUTTY SMUT, SUPERPORN, Smut, Spanking, The smuttiest of smut, We did ANOTHER bad thing, Writing Smut With Friends, omg smut, prepare yourselves for a deluge of SMUT, rhink, rhinky as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Rhett intends on making Link's 38th Birthday one he will never forget.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy I

**Author's Note:**

> So... we decided to join forces and create SUPERPORN and we refuse to apologize for it.
> 
> We know, we know.... FUOT and TCD... We know...
> 
> But guys, come on... Let us have this one. ;)
> 
> HAPPY LINK'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE! <3
> 
> _If you like this, we get up to more of the same on Tumblr... same usernames ;)_

Link sat in the driver’s seat of the company car, waiting for Rhett. _Taking his damn time, of course._ He drummed his fingers on the wheel. He was anxious to get to work today. It _was_ his birthday after all, and that generally meant that there would be some fun to be had at the office. He looked out the window at the car, growing frustrated with Rhett’s dilly dallying. He honked the horn, allowing the sound to ring out loudly a few moments before releasing it. “Come on, Rhett!” He huffed to himself.

The front door swung lazily open, and Rhett’s large hand came jutting out, waving in the air as if he were holding a white flag, apologizing. He locked the door and began walking around the car.

Link saw a small packet in his hand and grinned. _Must be for me._ He rolled his eyes. _I told him no presents…_ Link thought back to shooting the episode of GMM that they released for today. _Already with the horse._ A lopsided smile crept across his face. He noticed Rhett’s approach in his peripheral vision and he reached for the door lock, pressing it. 

Rhett grabbed for the door handle, hearing the locks engage. He tipped his head to the side, sighing deeply and pursing his lips. “Link, come on.” He dropped his hand from the door.

Link smiled deviously. _Shouldn’t have kept me waiting._ He shook his head, silently refusing Rhett’s request. He raised his hand in the air, gesturing in a twirling motion.

“Seriously?” Rhett shook his head, rolling his eyes, exasperated but, amused at Link’s playfulness. _We’re already late you adorable dork._

Link nodded, continuing his suggestive gesture, biting at his lower lip and wiggling his eye brows.

Rhett sighed. _Fine, you want a show._ He backed away from the car so that more of his body would be visible. _I’ll give you a show._ He stuffed the small packet he was holding into the pocket of his jeans and pushed up his sleeves as he looked down at his feet. He placed his palms on his thighs, rubbing gently before trailing his hands up over his body, along his pecks, grazing his neck. He dug his fingers into the hair at the back of his head, cocking his hip.

“Shit.” Link’s eyes were wide. He felt his member twitch, excited by the little show. Link had expected Rhett to oblige, to spin around quickly, make a joke of it but, this was a better way to start the day.

Rhett turned slowly, sticking out his small round ass, wiggling it. He looked over his shoulder, shooting Link a quick wink.

Link’s pants grew tighter still. “Dang, Rhett!” He chewed at the side of his lower lip, adjusting his glasses, staring longingly at his lover.

Rhett dropped one of his hands, and placed it on his hip, and rubbing his ass. He completed his rotation, looking coyly at Link, his eyebrow raised, and awaiting approval.

Link flipped the locks and threw his hat into the back seat.

Rhett grinned widely and walked proudly to the door. He climbed in, only just settling into his seat when his mouth was covered with Link’s. _Woah!_

Link’s tongue pushed into Rhett’s mouth, hungry. His hands greedy for Rhett’s teasing body.

Rhett kissed him deeply before pulling back. “I wish I could have you right here, but… we are so late.” He brought his lips to desperate man’s forehead, pressing them to it and brushing back Link’s hair.

Link pouted, feeling deprived. “Fine.” He sulked back into his seat. “You’d think it was my Birthday or something…” He was teasing Rhett, but he was trying to be convincing.

“Oh, come on. Cheer up!” He said, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans. “I got something for you.” He held out the small neatly wrapped package, it was dark blue with a small black ribbon.

“I noticed.” Link jeered. “That’s why your sexy ass got locked out of the car.” He shoved Rhett’s shoulder. “We said no gifts.” Link’s cheeks were flushed. He loved when Rhett disobeyed him in this way.

“Well, you know me.” Rhett smiled, his eyebrow hitched.

Link reached for the parcel but Rhett pulled it away.

“I’m giving this to you now,” he said, a stern note to his voice, “but you are not to open it until I say.” He said, his eyes wide and demanding.

“Yeah, yeah, Rhett.” He reached for it again, grasping it between his fingers.

Rhett looked at him, his eyebrows raised in question as he held tight to the small packet.

“Okay!” Link said, laughing. “I can behave…” he pulled the package from Rhett’s hand, “sometimes.”

“I will tell you when you can open it.”

Link was drawn in to the mystery of it. He liked it when Rhett planned little romantic outings, scavenger hunts and special evenings. He had a feeling that his 38th birthday would be one to remember. He smiled, sticking the package into his pocket of his hoodie. _Okay, Rhett…_

Link spent the rest of the day enjoying his birthday festivities at work. The crew were joyful and excited. They had cards and gifts, they shared laughs and smiles. Link received albums of fan art and love from the Mythical Beast and if filled him with joy but, he found himself with his hand in his pocket, feeling and probing the small gift for most of the day. When Rhett shot him a knowing glance, he would pull away, sheepishly averting his eyes. He wanted to obey Rhett, but he was so curious he could barely contain himself.

 _What is that? Feels like… a credit card?_ Link nose was wrinkled as he squeezed the parcel under the desk during a brief meeting with Stevie.

Rhett snatched his hand from it, noticing it out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head subtly. _Ah… Ah._

_Dang it, Rhett!_

Link waited patiently, all day, for the moment Rhett would allow him to open the little blue tease. The end of the day came and went, the crew calling out their goodbyes and well wishes as they departed, but Rhett remained steadfast. Link sat in his office chair, pouting.

Rhett sat on the couch, watching Link. He’d been watching him all day. He enjoyed seeing him so worked up and curious, but he felt bad for teasing him on his birthday but, only for a moment. _I will more than make it up to him._ He stood. “Well, I forgot to tell you but I am taking the cruiser to run an errand…”

Link’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to protest.

“I know… I know!” Rhett interjected. “I’m sorry, I will only be gone for a while.” He plucked his jacket from the armrest and pulled it on. “I will see you soon. I promise”

Link nodded, sighing. _Fine._ He knew Rhett wouldn’t leave him on his birthday if it wasn’t important. He watched Rhett slip out the door quickly before realizing that he still held the unopened gift in his pocket. He jolted from his chair.

“Rhett, wai…” He flopped back down, realizing Rhett was out of ear shot. He pulled it from his pocket and sat it on the desk, spinning it in a quick circle. He tapped his fingers, got up from the chair and backed away from the desk, staring at the item that had plagued him all day. “Fuck it!” He sat back down, grabbing at the ribbon when his phone vibrated on the table next to him. He reached for it, a message from Rhett.

_**Open it. ******_

\---------------

Link stood in front of a generic white door, a peephole at eye level. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs fluttered with anticipation. He looked down at his hands. In one hand, he held a key card, for the room he stood in front of and a note that read, **‘Room 934. 8pm. Wear this. Knock.'** In his other, a black silk blindfold.

“Alright, Rhett.” He muttered, stuffing the note and key card into his back pocket. His eyes darted up and down the empty corridor. _Breath._ He knocked lightly on the door. There was no response. Link pulled out the note again, checking the number. He slid the key card into the lock and the green light flashed. He pushed open the door and was startled by Rhett’s large body standing just inside the door.

Rhett wore a slight scowl on his face. _Of course he’s not wearing it._ He smiled internally. “Was there something about my note you didn’t understand?” Rhett scolded. “Tsk, tsk, Mr. Neal.”

Link was distracted by the smell of vanilla wafting from the room and the soft glow of light. “What is this?” Link tried to look into the room but Rhett stepped in his way, blocking the view.

“You never were one to listen.” Rhett ripped the blindfold from his hand, and slid it roughly over the smaller man’s eyes.

Link gasped as his surroundings went black. The smell of the burning candles was intensified by the deprivation of sight.

Rhett grasped Link’s shoulders and pulled him into the room, reaching around and closing the door. He turned Link around and caressed his cheek with his forefinger. “Tonight, I’m gonna take a good care of you, birthday boy.” _Like you deserve._

Link shivered, Rhett’s low rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine. “Wh-what you’re going to do..?” Link’s voice was small, shy even.

“I just wanna make you feel good.” He lifted Link’s chin, kissing him gently on his waiting, soft lips.

Link wished he could see the look in Rhett’s eyes after the delicate kiss. He pictured it in his mind’s eye, full of love and caring, but also sinful lust. He longed to see it now, but focused on experiencing the other small sensations in the absence of sight. The heat of Rhett’s mouth lingering on his lips, the sound or Rhett’s slightly labored breathing.

Rhett pulled at the zipper of Link’s hoodie before sliding it off over his shoulders and allowing it to fall limply to the floor. “Lift your arms up,” Rhett said, grabbing at the hem of Link’s black t-shirt.

Link obeyed, nibbling his bottom lip as he did so.

Rhett peeled the shirt from him and fumbled with the button and zipper of Link’s jeans. Link stepped out of his clothing, feeling vulnerable. He couldn’t see, he was naked in the unfamiliar room. _I trust you._ He was comforted in the knowledge that Rhett wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, shame him.

Rhett guided Link to the edge of the bed, gently pressing on his shoulders encouraging him to sit.

Link’s breath quickened as Rhett released him. “Rhett?”

“I’m right here… it’s okay…” Rhett soothed. “Lay down on your back.” He patted the bed with his large palm.

Link slid backward, carefully laying himself down on the soft bed, he put his arms over his head and he bent his knees slightly, trying to cover himself. He heard movement in the room, coming close. He could feel Rhett’s breath against his chest.

“Just like that, Baby” Rhett purred.

Link took a sharp inhale of breath when Rhett grabbed his wrists, holding them firmly in one hand.

Link whimpered. “Rhett, no… I want to touch you…” _I need to touch you._

“Shh…” Rhett, placed his palm to Link’s cheek, caressing lightly, “I said this night is about you.” He bent down placing a soft kiss to Link’s forehead. “Let me take care of you.” He whispered into Link’s soft skin 

Link felt something encircle his wrists. _Silk?_ It felt like a scarf and that it probably was. He soon found himself tied to the headboard, squirming with anticipation. The binding was tight enough prevent his escape but, not so tight as to cause any pain.

Rhett looked down at the wriggling figure below him, smiling at the pleasure he knew that Link was already experiencing. _So fucking sexy._ He took off his own shirt, and everything else, with the exception of a tight pair of black briefs, now tenting with his growing erection. He already felt tantalized by the sight of Link on the bed and the few items he had arranged nearby.

“Rhett…” Link breathed. “I need you.”

Rhett sighed at the pleas. Link was always so confident but, taking away his eyesight had made him coy and unsure. He was keeping his legs together, his face flushed red. _Cutest thing I’ve ever seen._ “Spread your legs, Baby.” He said, climbing onto the bed on his knees.

Link hesitated, feeling exposed and deprived of the sight of his lover.

Sensing Link’s trepidation, Rhett placed his hands on Link’s thighs, encouraging Link to obey.

 _I trust you._ Link spread his legs and let the taller man between them.

Rhett moved in as close as he could, lifting Link’s ass to rest in his lap. He leaned down, pressing another small kiss to Link’s forehead.

“Rhett, please… don’t tease me anymore.” Link was getting anxious. His body was fully exposed to his best friend and lover, not knowing what was in store. He could feel Rhett leaning over him, reaching for something, then there was a clinking sound, almost like… _Ice cube–_ His thought was interrupted by a cold, hard cube sliding down on his chest to his belly, leaving a little pool of water in his navel. “Ah!” He yelped.

Rhett chuckled but didn’t speak. He wanted to hear all the tiny breathy moans and whimpers Link made. He held the slippery ice cube, trailing it up Link’s body, quickly brushing past his left nipple.

Link was biting his lower lip, arching himself into the touch.

“You like this? I knew you would.” Rhett murmured.

“More…” Was all Link could manage, his mind swimming in lust and wanting.

“Sure thing.” Rhett placed the ice firmly to Link’s nipple, letting it rest there, slowly rubbing it back and forth.

Link winced, sucking air through his teeth. “It’s so cold!”

“Well, it’s ice, baby.” Rhett laughed but ceased his torment of Link’s left nipple; the ice was melting away anyway. He reached for another one from the champagne cooler on the nightstand. He slid it over Link’s pink lips.

Link’s tongue darted out, licking at the cool fluid.

Rhett placed his mouth on the nipple he had just tortured and pinched the other between his fingers, rolling it. He began punishing Link’s right nipple with the frigid cube as he nibbled and sucked the hardened knob.

“Gosh, Rhett!” Link’s nipples had always been sensitive, a fact that Rhett knew very well. He’d even gone so far as to tease Link in public, twisting them or ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand past them, making Link blush because the sensation went straight to his groin. As it was now.

Rhett glanced down, seeing Link’s cock already twitching from anticipation. He grinned widely before returning his attention to what he was doing. He sucked on Link’s right nipple, pulling the water and the rest of the ice cube into his greedy mouth. He moved, leaning down to kiss Link messily, shoving the melting ice into Link’s mouth. He pressed his own growing erection against Link’s ass, only a thin layer of cotton separated their wanting bodies from each other.

“I think you’re ready for more,” Rhett whispered, shifting lower on the bed, letting Link’s lower half drop from his lap.

Before Link had a chance to complain he felt tongue swirl around the tip of his cock. Link bucked into the touch. “Yes!” He moaned.

“No, no, keep your hips still,” Rhett commanded, placing his hand on Link’s flat belly, preventing the desperate man from thrusting into his mouth.

Link tugged at his wrists, trying to get them free, wanting desperately to sink his fingers into Rhett’s soft hair and make him suck him hard and fast. His prayers were answered when Rhett took his cock deep in his mouth, as far as it would go. Link moaned his lover’s name loudly, trying to hold back his orgasm.

Rhett bobbed his head steadily, licking and sucked Link’s lengthy member in earnest.

Link writhed and whimpered on the wrinkled sheets. “Oh god, Rhett! I’m gonna…” Suddenly, the warm mouth was gone and his wet cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. “Come on, Rhett! Not fair!” Link whined. He could feel Rhett leaning over him again but before he could react, Rhett took a hold of his swollen flesh, snapped something around his cock and balls. _It can’t be..!_

Rhett admired his handiwork. “That’ll keep you from coming too soon, love.” The silver coloured cock ring was tight around Link’s manhood. The frustrated whimpers coming from Link’s mouth were like music to his ears. “Now I need you to turn around.” He continued, smacking Link on the side of his thigh.

“I can’t, Rhett.” Link lifted his chin, gesturing at his tied wrists, wiggling his fingers.

“You can.” Rhett said, taking a firm hold on Link’s hips, helping him to turn onto his stomach. “See?” He chided. “Now, get on your knees.”

Link crawled forward, trying to balance his weight on his knees. His tied hands didn’t provide him much support as he arched his back, pointing his ass up in the air.

“Good boy.” Rhett smiled at the sight of Link’s round ass in front of him. “You know exactly what to do.” He put his hands on both of Link’s ass cheeks, squeezing them, spreading them apart and then pushing back together again.

Link was growing impatient, all of the teasing driving him mad. “Mmmm, fuck me already!” Link demanded.

“I will, but first… I couldn’t get you your very own miniature horse… but I got you this.” Rhett eyes gleamed at the sight of the object in his hand.

Link felt something thin and leathery being dragged along his spine, all the way to his cleft.

_**Slap!**_ The sharp sound echoed in the small room.

Link jolted forward a little from the sudden impact on his skin. “Aah! What is that?”

“A riding crop.” Rhett said, clapping it lightly in his palm. “I can’t really go around spanking miniature horses with this but, you on the other hand,” Rhett dragged the riding crop from underside Link’s body, letting it glide over his rock hard cock before bringing it back around to smack the other ass cheek with it, “will do nicely.”

“Oh!” He cried out. Rhett had spanked him before with his bare hand but this was new kind of sensation. Palm slaps directed the force over a much larger area. The crops small tip left the tingling pain centered on one small spot. _That’s fucking incredible._ He moved his hips in a small circle. “More…”

Rhett obliged, giving him multiple little slaps on each cheek, reddening the tender flesh of his ass, turning it a lovely shade of pink.

Link moaned and writhed, he desperately wanted friction against his neglected cock, he lowered his body, thrusting against the sheets, making them wet with precum and Rhett’s still moist saliva.

“Nuh-uh. Bad boy.” Rhett grabbed Link’s tiny delicate hips in his large hands, lifting him away from the sheet position him as he was before.

“But, Rhett..!” Link whined greedily, like a child denied candy.

“So impatient.” Rhett put the riding crop aside and settled himself directly behind Link, once again spreading his ass cheeks apart. He brought his face inch away from Link’s twitching, puckered asshole.

Link felt Rhett’s warm breath against his most sensitive area. _No! I can’t take it… I’m gonna…_ His cock was already aching so badly, screaming for release and Rhett was about to do something that had a history of turning Link into moaning mess.

“You’re not to cum.” Rhett breathed against him. “Do you understand?” He waited for a response.

Link nodded wildly. He wasn’t sure he could keep his promise but, he needed Rhett’s mouth. He loved this but, the rules were different this time, he was scared he would break them.

Rhett circled Link’s tight hole with his thumb at first, applying slight pressure. _So tight, even after all these years…_ He held Link’s cheeks apart as he sank his face between them, licking over the waiting hole a few times.

Link pushed against him, silently begging for more.

Rhett loved doing this. He could do this for hours, slowly wrecking his lover. Link must have been anticipating this very activity, Rhett could taste a hint of soap there and it turned him on more. _So tongue hungry._ His own cock was pressing against the fabric of his briefs, irritating his sensitive member. He pulled away from Link, reaching for his waistband and pushing the briefs down to free himself, he immediately felt a flow of precum dripping down his hand when he gave himself a couple of firm strokes.

Link moaned and bucked his hips in protest of the lost sensation of Rhett’s soft tongue.

Rhett growled, his cock was so hard and Link’s pretty little hole was there right in front of him. He had to fight the urge not to just shove his cock deep inside and ride the smaller man mercilessly, to make him scream, make him beg. He went back to Link’s hole licking it again, pushing the tip of his tongue inside the tight ring. He smirked when Link moaned louder.

“Oh, Rhett!” Link called out.

Rhett quickly dipped his tongue in and out, playing with Link for a while, making him relax completely. He covered Link’s entrance with his mouth and pushed his tongue as deep as it could go, wiggling it inside Link. He took a few breaks to breathe every now and then and in those breaks he picked up the riding crop, slapping Link’s ass, maintaining the flushed pink colour. “Think you can take 38 of those, Birthday Boy?”

Link’s moans mixed with giggles as Rhett’s soft beard ticked his sensitive skin. He called Rhett’s name, over and over.

Rhett collected saliva in his mouth and drooled it over Link’s hole, leaving it as wet as he could. He didn’t know how long he had teased Link’s cock hungry opening but he could sense his lovers growing desperation.

Link’s thighs were quivering as he tried to keep himself together. His back was drenched in their sweat when Rhett finally leaned away.

Rhett admired Link’s inviting hole, all wet, gaping open and twitching. _Fucking unbelievable._

Link could no longer form understandable words, half expletives and jumbled sentences came flowing from his lips.

“Yeah, Link.” Rhett said, trailing his fingers over Link’s pert cheeks.

Link was losing his grip on reality, forgetting the blindfold, the silken restraint. He wouldn’t see anything from his unfocused, glassy, lustful eyes anyway. A trickle of drool escaped from the corner of his mouth when his asshole was abused again, now by Rhett’s fingers. _So good! So perfect!_ He would have yelled if he could form the sound.

Rhett fingered Link roughly, thrusting two fingers in him hard, scissoring them; making more room for his big cock. With the other hand, he was squeezing his swollen manhood, trying to keep from coming too soon. _Should have gotten a cock ring for me too._ He cursed in his mind.

Link’s body began to quake, as Rhett grazed over the swollen nub inside of him. “Rhett, I can’t!” He screamed his first discernible words since Rhett had begun punishing him with his deft fingers.

Rhett enjoyed playing with Link like he was just a toy, and today was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Link was always so responsive in the bed, his hands knowing exactly what to do to Rhett. He was especially gifted with his talented mouth. _Not tonight._ Rhett wanted Link to experience this pleasure, to give in to Rhett’s touches. He wanted to give Link this gift and seeing the writhing, whimpering, man’s response was almost too much to handle. Rhett withdrew his fingers and got the lube from the nightstand. “Okay, my beautiful baby… Do you still want more?” He asked, his voice dripping in seduction.

Link let out a feral sound, animalistic, hungry. He nodded jerkily and gulped hard. “Ple-please… Take it off… I need to cum…” He managed to say. Link’s legs were tired, he was barely able to hold himself up anymore. He moaned deeply before gasping as he felt fingers again.

Rhett smeared lube over, and inside, Link.

Sweat poured down over Link’s forehead, his hair falling forward and matting to it. His breathing was shallow, he tried to take his mind of the sweet pain and pressure on his cock where the ring held his semen back. He was sure if Rhett took it off now he would come instantly.

Rhett wiggled out of his briefs that had rested at his knees and smeared lube generously on his cock. He had paused only for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. He knew he could ride his best friend to the edge of ecstasy and then finally give him his peak of pleasure. It made him feel powerful to be behind Link and see those broad shoulders and tiny waist where his hands fit, oh, so perfectly.

Link moaned out again, begging. _Please!_

Rhett positioned himself, pointing his cock to the open entrance. He pushed the tip in and then pulled back out. The obscenely wet, slick sound of their bodies joining was intoxicating. He did it again but was met with the sound of Link’s soft sobs. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I want it so bad… Please…Rhett.” He sniffled. Link let his chest fall into the mattress. He was panting hard into the pillow. He didn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good, but he was desperate for released. He was at Rhett’s mercy and he could only pray that he would be giving what he longed for.

Without a further warning, Rhett slammed himself in Link, making him scream. Link’s soft rump pined snugly against his groin. He ground his hips to the small ass.

Link screamed out.

Rhett grinned wildly at the effect he was having on his wanton lover. Link was always loud in bed but now the noises he was making were a mix of high-pitched moans, screams, and pleading whimpers. Rhett was sure they could be heard to the outside of the room but he was too lost in lust to care about that. He pulled his cock out, leaving just the tip of it inside and then slamming it back in, making his balls slap against Link’s. His eyes rolled back in his head. He was on the edge of his own climax and he didn’t want to prolong either of their release much longer. He picked up the pace, feeling himself coming closer to the edge with each driving thrust.

Link’s hips rocked, matching Rhett’s punishing movements. Their bodies melding into one.

Rhett wanted to see, needed to see, how well fucked Link was. He pulled out of him, turning him around and placing his thin legs around his own waist. He looked down at Link’s parted lips, listening to the sounds that escaped them. _Beautiful._ Rhett started fucking him again. He grabbed Link’s blindfold, yanking it off from his face and tossing it aside.

Link squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light; his gaze was directed at Rhett. The giant of a man came into focus. _I love you._

Link’s bright cerulean eyes pierced Rhett’s soul, and he wanted nothing but to please the beautiful creature below him. He reached his hand down to let Link’s cock free from the imprisoning cock ring. He didn’t have to ask Link to cum. The hot white semen spurted out, all the way to his broad chest and splattering his chin.

Link squeezed his eyes shut tightly and his whole body was trembling like a leaf.

“So. Fucking. Hot…” Rhett said between sharp intakes of breath. He fucked Link through his orgasm and the sweet aftershocks before putting Link’s legs over his shoulders, chasing his own release.

Link couldn’t move at all, every muscle of his body was aching and his arms were numb.

The sound of sweaty skins slapping against each other and the wet noise of Rhett’s cock disappearing into Link filled the room. Rhett’s grunts and Link’s whimpers, echoed off the walls.

Rhett drove himself into Link’s limp body harder than he ever had. His orgasm built rapidly to its conclusion, like a firestorm in his gut. He yelled out Link’s name as he rode through his sweet release.

Link was in his post-orgasm haze, Rhett’s cock still filling him completely. His mind was a blur, his thoughts a jumbled mess, the only one he could hold on to was his love for the man that had just pleasured him completely. He heard the wet pop when Rhett pulled out for the last time. His legs fell from the taller man’s shoulders but he was too tired to close them.

Rhett stared down at his spent lover, drinking in the sight of his rising and falling chest, smiling at his lean muscles, covered in come and sweat. Appreciating Link’s perfect mouth, hung open and panting. He dipped his head between Link’s open legs.

Link was lost in ecstasy and barely felt Rhett’s tongue lapping at his inner thighs as come trickled out and on the sheets. He vaguely noticed Rhett move to his hole collecting his own seed, then over Link’s softening cock, sucking a moment before moving to lap up the come from his chest.

Rhett grinned against Link’s skin.

Link wiggled his body, the sensations rocking though his over sensitized body. Then he felt the wandering mouth of his best friend, over his own.

Just as Rhett had done with the ice cube before, he pushed their mixed come in Link’s mouth. Moaning.

Link sucked Rhett’s tongue lazily, it was a wet and dirty kiss, it felt naughty but amazing.

Rhett broke their passionate kiss. “I love you, Link.” He whispered as he untied Link’s wrist. “Happy Birthday.”

Link was too exhausted and sexually satisfied to move.

Rhett placed his hands tenderly around Link’s wrists, resting them alongside his shaking body, helping Link to lower his legs to the bed.

“Thank you…” Link contented voice chimed. His eyes hooded, a goofy smile on his face, his blue eyes looking up into Rhett’s green ones. “I love you.”

Rhett pulled Link close, wrapping his long arm around his shoulder, embracing him, his gaze shifting to the bottle of champagne on the nightstand. “Just one more thing for my Birthday Boy.” He pulled it from the ice, the cold drippings falling onto his hot skin.

Link pulled his weary head from against Rhett’s chest looking up to see Rhett fumbling with the bottle.

Rhett pulled his arm from behind Link’s head to get a better grip on the slick glass. He pulled away the foil covering the cap and pressed his thumbs against the cork, trying to free it. It popped, sending the cork flying across the room as a geyser of foamy alcohol shot out unexpectedly. Rhett grimaced as he turned to Link.

Link’s eyes were squinted, his face drenched in the bubbly liquid. It ran down over his slender neck, collecting in the dips of his collar bones. He blew air up over his face and wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He opened his eyes, looking at Rhett, an unimpressed expression on his face, his lips pressed hard together.

Rhett looked at the dripping man beside him, unable to contain his laughter.

Link joined in, looking down at himself and shaking his head.

“You look good enough to eat,” Rhett said, diving forward and collecting the champagne from Link’s clavicles, “again.” He lapped at Link’s throat.

Link tipped his head back, allowing Rhett greater access to clean up his mess. “Mmm, this champagne is actually pretty nice, Rhett.”

“Just wait for the Birthday cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all... and I hope you all love this! Share your thoughts... I know I'd love to hear them ;) - **< 3 RTR**
> 
> I love everyone who read this and as you can see our 'smut minds' come together pretty well. Please tell us your thoughts, they mean the world to us - **< 3 JM**


End file.
